The invention refers to an electromotor, in particular for conveying gaseous and/or liquid media, or a generator.
As it is known the principle of an electromotor and the principle of a generator are closely related. An electromotor turns electric energy into mechanical energy, a generator works vice versa and turns mechanical energy into electric energy.
The electromotor is employed, for example, as drive for conveying gaseous or liquid media, the generator is used because of the movement of gaseous or liquid media. As the way of functioning of these two appliances is very similar, the invention comprises both subjects, the application case of the electromotor being often described which can, however, also be transferred to the application case of a generator according to the invention, and thus this is also comprised and disclosed.
The electromotor or generator has a rotor as well as a stator surrounding the rotor. On the rotor a rotor magnet is provided, for example a permanent magnet.
Known electromotors or generators are realized in that way that a driving shaft projects out of a housing which then serves for connecting the conveying part or the turbine wheel and so on. The method requires the rotating shaft has to be sealed in order to prevent gaseous or liquid media from getting inside the electromotor or generator. The electromotor also has to be realized in a separate housing and thus separated from the other field of application which may be space consuming.
In the state of the art several solutions have become known which are supposed to improve an electromotor or generator in that respect that the cooling of the rotor or the stator should be improved. Thus, according to the state of the art, a multiple parallel conductor for windings of electrical appliances is equipped with at least one cooling channel for a coolant.
Another solution of the state of the art refers to a turbo generator having a sub groove in its conductive groove where a cooling gas flows which is supposed to cool the conductive rods from the inside.
Also for cooling a generator a solution is known where in the conductive winding at least one channel is provided which can be passed through by a fluid.
Furthermore a solution of the state of the art has become known where in the bottom of stator grooves cooling pipes are arranged.
Similar to the solution of the state of the art mentioned first with multiple parallel conductors another solution is known where the air channels are provided in the area of the winding, an air circulation being possible between the stator and the armature shaft.
Another solution of the state of the art is characterised in that a front-side supply of the coolant is carried out via at least one gas conduit ring integrated in the rotor which is supposed to provide also an improved cooling.